The micro-LED technology refers to the LED array of small size integrated on a substrate with high density. Currently, the micro-LED technology is under development, and it is expected in the industry that a high-quality micro-LED product comes into the market. High-quality micro-LED will have a deep affection on the conventional display products such as LCD/OLED that have already been put into the market.
Until now, how to transfer micro-LEDs to a receiving substrate of a micro-LED device has always been a technical task to be improved by a technician.
In the prior art, a pickup head is used to transfer micro-LEDs. The approaches using pickup heads are relatively complicated and have problems in the aspects of yield and stability.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 8,333,860B1 discloses a micro device transfer head and a method of transferring one or more micro devices to a receiving substrate. This patent is hereby incorporated herein as a whole as a reference.
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,426,227B1 discloses a micro light emitting diode LED and a method of forming an array of micro LEDs for transfer to a receiving substrate. This patent is hereby incorporated herein as a whole as a reference.